Pesadillas y Alucinaciones
by Kakushi Miko
Summary: Porque, no importan cuan inteligentes o cuan poderosos sean, las almas de los seres humanos son frágiles, y por tanto, inseguras a la realidad de la Seis cortos de los personajes más importantes de la serie, sobre sus inseguridades y mayores temores.


Pesadillas y Alucinaciones

Porque, no importan cuan inteligentes o cuan poderosos sean, las almas de los seres humanos son frágiles, y por tanto, inseguras a la realidad de la vida... Seis cortos de los personajes más importantes de la serie, sobre sus inseguridades y mayores temores.

ººººº

**L**

**Campanas.**

Eran de una boda, ¿verdad? Tenían que ser de una boda.

Porque las bodas son bonitas, el inicio de una unión, un comienzo de algo nuevo, de felicidad, de risas, y mucho pastel.

El ruido de las campanas siempre interrumpían sus sueños, y cuando las oía, estas nunca se detenían. Forzándolo a mirar al techo por horas, sus ojos apagados a falta de descanso, viendo una y otra vez la película de su vida, recordándole lo vacía que había sido, una y otra vez, recordándole lo solo que estaba.

Recordándole…

…el día que su madre se había quitado la vida frente a sus ojos…

…recordándole…

…el día en que lo metieron al orfanato…

…recordándole…

…el día en que seria su funeral…

-… las campanas… están sonando…

ººººº

**Near**

**Armario.**

Era como un niño. Sabía cual era la imagen que tenían todos de él, pero no lo era. Era mayor de lo que su apariencia aniñada daba a entender.

Le gustaban los juegos y los juguetes, era la mejor manera para planear mejor su hipótesis, porque todos tienen un lugar predestinado, como un rompecabezas.

Le gustaba estar tirado en el suelo, porque eso le ayudaba a tener distintos puntos de vista para encarar los problemas.

Pero aun si, siempre se aseguraba de que hubiera alguien cerca para que revisara el armario, para que le diera esa ilusión de seguridad y control, porque nunca se sabía cuando saldría ese monstruo que tanto temía, ese monstruo que era el caos y lo desconocido.

ººººº

**Matt**

**Game Over.**

Nada lo separaba de los coloridos botoncitos de su control. Ver como destruía a los zombis o saltar los más oscuros riscos, teniendo la seguridad de que nunca fallaría.

Horas invertidas, nivel tras nivel, enfrentando al enemigo de turno, cada uno mas poderoso que el anterior. Nunca perdía. Y aunque lo hiciera, siempre estaba la posibilidad de empezar de nuevo.

Oh si. El amaba todos los videojuegos… todos salvo uno.

Aquel juego en el que no se puede fallar, donde siempre había que estar con los sentidos alertas, por que un solo error, y ya no hay opción para reiniciar. Ese juego se llamaba "realidad".

ººººº

**Mello**

**Control.**

Le gustaba pensar que siempre tenía el control de todas las cosas. Por eso tenia cerca de Matt, quien no era mas que un perro que haría todo lo que le pidiera sin dudar. Nadie se burlaba de él, porque terminaban pagándolo muy caro luego.

Por eso odiaba tanto a Near, por eso amaba tanto a L.

Por que L era como el, teniendo siempre el control de todo, siempre saliéndose con la suya no importando cual fuera su rival ni el método para vencerlo.

Por que Near no era nada, y no se puede tener el control sobre la nada, un vació frió sin emociones, que sin embargo se le escapa de la manos mas fácilmente que el agua.

Y sin embargo, a pesar de tener el control de todo, Mello no tenia control sobre lo más vital de todo.

No tenía control sobre si mismo.

ººººº

**Misa**

**Amor.**

El amor es lo bello del mundo.

Esa sensación de calor en el pecho, haciendo rebosar de vida su pequeño y delicado corazón, haciéndolo latir tan fuertemente en el pecho que dolía.

Por esa sensación haría lo que fuera, se dejaría torturar, maniatar, forzar, desgarrar, interceptaría cada trampa y peligro por ese tan amado.

Sabia lo que todo el mundo pensaba de ella, que la veían como una tonta sin cerebro, dejándose utilizar tan cruelmente por un ser que seguramente nunca la amaría como ella lo hacia con él.

Obviamente, esa gente no sabía lo que es estar enamorado.

ººººº

**Light**

**Ideal.**

Los ideales lo son todo.

Que seria del ser humano si no tuviera esos sueños de un mundo ideal y perfecto. Sin esa esperanza, sin esa lejana meta más allá del imposible.

Nada.

Serian puras bestias sin ninguna razón para vivir.

Y eso era lo que hacia ahora, dándolo todo para crear ese mundo perfecto, sin gente malvada que gustara del dolor ajeno.

Irónicamente, no se dada cuenta de que entre mas cerca estaba de su ideal, más su mente y alma se pudrían por el poder que lo ayudaba a crear ese perfecto ideal.

ººººº

Ojala les gustara estas pequeñas escenas, adoro este tipo de fics, lastima que no se me ocurren muchas para hacerlos n.n

Hasta otra.


End file.
